The Loudest Genderswap
'''The Loudest Genderswap '''is the 44th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Brilliance vs Simplicity Synopsis: In an alternate universe, the genderbent Louds show what it's like in their everyday lives. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud (as Levi) * Lincoln Loud (as Linka) * Lola Loud (as Lexx) * Lana Loud (as Leif) * Lily Loud (as Leon) * Lucy Loud (as Lars) * Lynn Loud (as boy Lynn) * Luan Loud (as Lane) * Luna Loud (as Luke) * Lori Loud (as Loki) * Leni Loud (as Loni) * Rita Loud (as Rick) * Lynn Loud Sr (as Lynnette) * Hugh Lawson (as Holly) * David Miller (as Dani) * Darcy Homandollar (as Derby) * Lexie Lewis (as Leslie) * Robert Miller (as Robin) * Riley Robinson (as girl Riley) * Mandee (as Manny) * Jackie (as Jack) * Foop Cosma (as Angel) * Poof Fairywinkle (as Sonny) * Goldie Goldenglow (as Greyson) * Clyde McBride (as Clare) * Chandler McCann (as Chandra) * Winston Milbourne (as Windy) * Francis Stewart (as Frances) * Lindsey Sweetwater (as Lindley) * Skippy Anderson (as Skye) * Lucas Watterson (as Luci) * Marcus Watterson (as Marci) * Mike Smith (as Mika) * Gus Wilde (as Gustel) * Greg Miller (as Grace) * Henry Miller (as Henrietta) * Lizzie Miller (as Izzy) * Emma Miller (as Emery) * Brittany Miller (as Brian) Transcript: In an alternate Royal Woods, Levi was working on an experiment. His siblings came in, to Levi's annoyance. Levi (boy Lisa): Please tell me you cro-magnons are here to congratulate me on my experiment... Linka (girl Lincoln): Nope! We need help with our homework. We're stuck. Lynn (boy Lynn): Besides. It was super lame! Loki (boy Lori): And college isn't as easy as I thought. So I'm home with you guys. Permanently. Lexx (boy Lola): Plus Leif keeps stealing my hairspray! Leif (boy Lana): I never even TOUCHED your dumb hairspray! Loni giggled. Loni (boy Leni): It was me..... Lexx: LONI! Loni: Well, I do wanna look hot for Chastity on Friday night! Lars (boy Lucy): Sigh. Leon (boy Lily): Poo-poo! Luke (boy Luna): Well, mom and dad say I need to pass science so Samuel and I can go to the Mickey Swagger concert on Saturday. That lady's a BABE! Levi: Well, sorry guys. After school, Holly and I were going to the planetarium to look at the stars. Heard it was romantic... Lynn: Ick! Blech! Levi: In the meantime, mom's cooking scrambled eggs. Lane (boy Luan): Oooo! Dibs! The rest of the gender-swapped Louds ran downstairs. Levi (to viewers): And this is a typical day in MY family. Trust me. It's a roller-coaster! So be ready for the ride. ~ ~ ~ The gender-swapped Louds were in the kitchen awaiting their meal. Rick (male Rita): Well, the bus should be here any moment. So eat quick! Lynnette (female Lynn Sr): And the scrambled eggs are done! Enjoy! Levi: Thanks mother. Levi gave Lynnette a thumbs up as she smiled. All the Louds finished their meal and headed out the door. Rick: They grow up SO fast! Lynnette: I'll say! ~ ~ ~ At Royal Woods Elementary, Levi was putting his stuff away. Dani, Angel, and Greyson went up to him. Dani (girl David): We have a situation. Levi: What? Angel (girl Foop): I saw Derby and Leslie...actually becoming friends! Greyson (boy Goldie): And that's a problem because? Levi: I know why that's a problem! Cause Derby could tell Leslie ALL of my secrets! Greyson: But I thought you guys were friends! Levi: I know you're new here, Greyson. But I might've sorta ended things with Derby...and he's not pleased. Greyson: Ah. Derby went up to them. Derby (boy Darcy): Hey Levi! Dani! Angel! Greyson! How is everything? Levi: You can cut the act, Derby. I saw you and Leslie... Derby: OHHHH! Yeah! We just found out we both like giraffes! And I showed him Raffo! Levi face-palmed. Levi: Really, Derby? Derby grinned and shrugged. Levi: Well, I'm out. Levi walked away from Derby as Dani, Angel, and Greyson followed. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Lexx was primping himself while Leif looked at him with disgust. Leif: Lexx, you REALLY have to do that here? Luci (girl Lucas): Yeah. I mean, we're in school. Marci (girl Marcus): That's WHY we beat you up, you know! Mika (girl Mike): YOU will never be a true man! Gustel (girl Gus): EVER! Windy (girl Winston): Don't listen to them, my prince. Lexx: I never did. Lindley (boy Lindsey): Girls can be SO immature! Lexx: You said it! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Loni went into his home-ec class with Manny and Jack and looked disappointed. Loni: But I thought we were going to be shopping. Where's the mall? Manny (boy Mandee): Give me a break! I just hope we don't get stuck sitting near Robin and Riley! Ugh! Jack (boy Jackie): Tell me about it! Loni: I don't mind sitting by them this year... Manny: Are you outta your... mind? They're so uncool! Loni: Yeah. But they could raise my grade for the cooking class we'll do... Jack: Whatever. Loni sat by Robin and Riley, who were holding hands. Loni: Soooo, ladies... Robin (girl Robert): Hey Loni. Where's your little friends? Loni: What friends? Riley (girl Riley): You know. The two boys who ALWAYS keep picking on us for being lesbians. Loni: Do they really do that? Robin: Every day! Every day since we first became a couple! Riley: It's SO tiring! Robin: And now we should probably show you how home-ec's cooking classes even work here... Loni: I'd like that. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Linka was having trouble with her locker. Clare and Chandra went up to her. Clare (girl Clyde): Link. You need help with that? Linka: Do I! Linka paused and wondered. Linka: But you guys don't even know my combination... Chandra (girl Chandler): Oh really? Watch. Chandra banged on the locker a few swift times and the locker opened. Linka was amazed. Linka: HOW!? Thanks, Chandra! Chandra: It's my pleasure. To make up for all the times I've been mean to you. Linka: Water under the bridge? Chandra: Totes! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... It's recess and Levi, Dani, Angel, and Greyson were in their private fort. Levi: Thanks to Leif, we now have a space to relax. Dani: I'll say. I wanna show you Cami Boyce's memorial ceremony while I'm at it. It really shook up Robin. Angel: How about not! I was in tears for WEEKS after her passing! Greyson: She was too young. A familiar voice echoed through the fort. Voice: Who was too young? Levi turned around and saw Leslie. Levi: LESLIE! You're not supposed to be in here! Leslie (boy Lexie): Please. Derby knows the combo...apparently. Levi: I knew it! Just then, Sonny entered. Angel: SONNY!? Sonny (girl Poof): Poof, Poof! Angel: Can't you say ANYTHING else? Levi: And besides. This fort isn't for you! Leslie: Whatever. He left the fort with Sonny behind him. Levi: Now it's peaceful for once. Dani: I'll say. ~ ~ ~ After school let out, Levi was at the community college awaiting Holly. Holly came out with a lot of books and spotted Levi. Holly (girl Hugh): Oh! Levi! So sorry to keep you waiting. But...I have to tell you something... Levi: Spill. Holly: I have a TON of classwork to make up. Apparently a flight to England to see my pain in the butt brothers means...tons of classwork to make up. So we can't go to the planetarium. Levi shrugged. Levi: I guess we could go over to my house together. Besides, knowing Linka, she'd need tutoring. Holly: Of course. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Dani was finally home and headed to her room to work on a project. Grace came in. Grace (girl Greg): You gotta help me, sis. Dani: What seems to be the problem? Grace: Well, Derby hardly noticed me at all today! And I wanted to go to the movies with him! Dani: Ah yes. That old thing. Look sis...You and Derby...can't happen. You're smart. He's not. We've been over this. You REALLY expect to be with a guy who can barely even write his own name? Or cook? YOU'D be taking care of him all his life, for heavens sake! Grace frowned. Grace: I guess you're right. Besides. I gotta finish my homework... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Robin and Riley entered Izzy's room and looked worried. Izzy (boy Lizzie): What seems to be the problem? Robin: Manny and Jack! They won't stop picking on us! Izzy: Really? Emery turned around from his desk chair and overheard. Emery (boy Emma): Don't let those dumb boys get to you. They don't have any sense of self. Izzy: Exactly what I was going to say! Brian went in and prepared his art supplies and overheard. Brian: Yeah. They're not worth it. Henrietta overheard and went in. Henrietta (girl Henry): Besides. Smart people like ourselves have no time for drama! Robin: You're right! Thank you! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile... Levi and Holly were at the Loud home working on their assignments. Linka came in and noticed Holly. Linka: Holly? You need to help me with something... Holly: I'm sorry, Linka, but I can't tutor you anymore. College is taking up too much of time. Linka: But you're with Levi! Linka looked discouraged. Linka: Never mind. Levi: Please go before ALL our siblings begin to bug me... Linka left just as Leif and Lexx rushed downstairs with Skye, Luci, Marci, Mika, Gustel, Skye, Lindley, Windy, and Frances following behind them. Lexx: Leif RUINED my pageant practice with his dumb tomboyish friends! Leif: OH! So what if they needed to get my frog for me? Skye (girl Skippy): It isn't all about you, Lexx! Luci: Nothing ever is! Frances (girl Francis): EXCUSE me! We've been practicing for the pageant for MONTHS! Levi: I advise you all leave before you make me REALLY mad. Lexx: Well... Lexx and Leif, as well as their friends headed back upstairs. Levi: Okay, where were we, Holly? Holly: I think this house is too much for me, Levi. I'll just study at a quieter place. Levi: Yeah. This house IS a madhouse. I understand. Holly ruffled Levi's hair and left. ~ ~ ~ At dinner, Lynnette made her famous Lynsaugna. Lynnette: KIDS! Dinner! Rick: Hurry before it's cold! All the gender-swapped Louds rushed to the table and began to eat. Levi (to viewers): This family is far from perfect...but what family is? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2